


Guardián de la tormenta

by Sora2937



Series: Familia Vongola [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: One-shot de las aventuras de la décima generación de la familia Vongola desde la perspectiva de Gokudera.





	Guardián de la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> !Hola chic@s!
> 
> ¡Perdonad el retraso de publicación!
> 
> Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano. Servidora sólo se dedica a satisfacer sus locuras mentales sin ánimo de lucro.

_"Su deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo."_

Las primeras gotas de lluvia impactándose contra el pavimento de la acera, indican el inicio de mi réquiem personal. Las personas de mi entorno se apresuran a protegerse de la llovizna improvisada, mientras yo me dedico a continuar con mi andar tranquilo, ignorando cómo la ropa se va empapándose, haciéndose más pesada, y pegándose contra mi piel. El humo de mi cigarro haciendo figuras abstractas en su ascensión consigue tranquilizar mi propia tempestad interna.

Harto de ver las caras estúpidas y molesto por el movimiento frenético de la gente para buscar un techo, decido girar a la derecha para continuar con mi camino a través de los pequeños callejones solitarios de la ciudad.

Esta vida se puede dividir en dos contrarios: la luz y la oscuridad. Las personas que he dejado atrás, las calles anchas de la ciudad, el sol y la superficie son la luz mientras que los individuos como yo, los callejones tenebrosos, la noche y la profundidad representan la oscuridad. En conclusión, la luz sería todo lo que se ve a simple vista. La oscuridad, la otra cara de la moneda, lo que ves cuando entras en ese mundo.

Ya hace tiempo que he abandonado el bando contrario… Bueno, pensándolo mejor, era una ilusión de permanencia. Una mentira. Una mentira que se rompió a mis ocho años de edad. En ese momento, entendí el porqué de las miradas de desprecio de mi "madre", la calidez que sentía durante las visitas de aquella mujer de largos cabellos plateados, los susurros de las criadas cuando me veían, entre otros detalles. Todo encajó como un enorme rompecabezas que golpeó con fuerza en mi mente, haciéndome entender que mi destino estaba unido a la oscuridad desde mi nacimiento. Pocos días después, me escapé de casa y desde entonces, ando en solitario sin un objetivo en mente.

Unos pasos a mi espalda rompen el rumbo de mis pensamientos y al ver salir a unas personas de entre las sombras del callejón, me pongo en alerta.

\- ¿Eres Gokudera Hayato? –pregunta un chico rapado.

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy, stronzo? –respondo sin ganas.

\- ¿¡A quién estás insultando, scemo!?

\- He… ¿Tan estúpidos sois que no lo entendéis? –comento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Ahora verás! –grita el contrario con la clara intención de lanzarse encima mío.

\- Estate quieto –comenta un hombre con la voz autoritaria, dándome a entender que es el líder- Gokudera, has tenido muy mala suerte de encontrarte con nosotros… Tenemos que cobrarte los daños que hiciste a los nuestros el otro día…

\- Tsk… ¿Y sois tan vigliacco y débiles que necesitáis armas, verdad? –pregunto con una media sonrisa.

\- Te borraremos esa superioridad tuya a golpes…

\- Eso ya lo veremos, figlio di putana.

Mis pasos irregulares por el callejón acompaña el golpeteo suave de la lluvia. Las gotas, en su recorrido se llevan los rastros de sangre y tierra, limpiando mi cuerpo magullado y dándome un ligero alivio del dolor. Pero, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de dolor cada vez que me muevo, no borro la sonrisa satisfecha de mi rostro. Y no es por menos al imaginarme el estado de mis contrincantes.

Decidiendo descansar un momento antes de proseguir con mi andar hacia ningún lado, me apoyo contra la pared de una casa y expulso el humo del tabaco de mis pulmones mientras alzo la mirada hacia el cielo gris, con el fulgor lejano de unos rayos.

\- Sì, in realtà io appartengo a l'oscurità…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- La vista… Se me nubla…

\- Dale tu anillo al enemigo y sal de ahí, Hayato! –exclama Shamal a través del altavoz.

\- ¡No bromees! –respondo disgustado.

\- ¡Morir por una causa cómo esta es estúpido! ¡Vuelve!

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si pierdo, con una victoria y tres derrotas estamos acabados! ¡Perderemos por una falta de actitud!

\- ¡Tu enemigo está deshecho! Esto ya no es una pelea de verdad. ¡Vuelve! –insiste Shamal.

\- ¡No puedo volver con las manos vacías porque entonces el título de mano derecha del Décimo seria vergonzoso!

\- ¡Gokudera! –exclama la voz del Décimo- ¿¡Te preocupa eso!?

\- ¡Décimo! Si gano, todo cambiara a favor nuestro. ¡Déjamelo a mí, puedo hacer esto y más! –pido, tratando de ganar al estúpido maniaco de los cuchillos.

\- ¡Gokudera! –grita el idiota del beisbol.

\- ¡Cabeza de pulpo, vuelve!

\- Veinte segundos para llegar a la biblioteca… -anuncia la monótona voz femenina de Cervello.

\- ¡Hayato! ¿¡Has olvidado lo que te enseñé antes del entrenamiento!?

Sorprendido, disminuyo la fuerza que hago contra el enemigo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Los recuerdos de ese día aparecen en mi mente.

_\- ¡Qué suerte! ¡Mira que caer en este agujero, joven! –exclama un hombre desconocido de ojos marrones y barba de tres días, vestido con una camisa de tirantes blanca y pantalones naranjas._

_\- ¿Quién cojones eres? –pregunto desconcertado, y no es para menos si hasta hace un segundo pensaba que la bomba estallaría delante de mis narices._

_\- ¡Esta no es la forma de hablar a quién te acaba de salvar la vida! Y respecto a tu pregunta, sólo soy un viejo vecino y padre de un hijo adorable._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Aún eres joven, entiendo que no temas a la muerte pero no olvides que además de los que quieren hacer daño, hay quienes quieren sanar heridas. Y que tú trates una cosa tan importante para ellos de mala forma… ¿Cómo puede alguien proteger a los demás si no es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo? Bueno, vuelvo a mi trabajo. ¡Hasta otra, joven!_

_Las palabras de ese hombre me hacen recordar aquel día, cuando Shamal se negó a seguir con mi entrenamiento al ver mi brazo vendado por ser herido en una pelea… Ahora lo entiendo… Lo que no veía era mi propia vida…_

Es imposible que lo olvide, pero precisamente porque sé que tiene algún valor, la utilizaré cuando llegue un momento importante y este es uno…. Morir para demostrar que el Décimo es el candidato adecuado para liderar Vongola. Con él es posible que el mundo de la mafia cambie hacia bien. Estoy seguro. ¿Así que no es una muerte inútil, verdad?

\- No puedo dar un paso atrás, ¡incluso si muero! –grito volviendo a aplicar fuerza contra el enemigo.

\- ¡BASTA! –la voz del Décimo me desconcentra e interrumpe el impulso que iba hacer contra el loco de los cuchillos- ¿¡Por qué crees que estamos luchando!? ¡Todos volveremos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, volveremos a ver fuegos artificiales! ¡Juntos! ¡Para eso luchamos, para eso somos cada vez más fuertes! ¡Quiero divertirme con todos, pero si mueres, nada de eso tendrá sentido!

\- Décimo…

¿Es eso? Ah, claro… Ahora entiendo. Como siempre, soy tan idiota que tengo que caer hasta el fondo para entender lo que los otros quieren decirme.

Hasta hace pocos días, ni veía ni valoraba mi vida y ahora, aquella persona que me ha aceptado tal cómo soy, con mis fortalezas y debilidades, mi impulsividad y gustos para los fenómenos sobrenaturales, me está diciendo que me quiere a su lado.

A aquella persona, a diferencia de los otros individuos de ese mundo negro, no le interesan los méritos de batalla, ni la posibilidad de ser el próximo jefe de Vongola, con todo el poder e influenza que acarrea, ni el ganar o perder esta batalla de los anillos. Lo único que quiere es seguir juntos para hacer nuevos recuerdos divertidos. Incluyéndome a mí: una persona difícil que nadie se toma el tiempo de conocer.

Por fin sé mi camino.

Antes que la bomba haga explotar la biblioteca con nosotros dos dentro, empujo al rubio abandonando el anillo en sus manos. Hubiera querido ser más fuerte… Ser más útil y poderle allanar el camino a esa persona pero antes que el objeto metálico, tengo una tarea más importante entre manos.

Sólo girar la esquina, la biblioteca explota levantando una gran nube de polvo que impide ver más allá de un metro de distancia. Pero no importa, no necesito la vista cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es andar de frente. A medida que me acerco a la zona de los observadores, oigo la voz rota del Décimo:

\- ¿Gokudera?

\- Este idiota… -murmura Shamal con voz contrariada.

Haciendo uso de mis últimas fuerzas, me acerco a la zona cuando oigo a Basil exclamar:

\- ¡Mirad, ahí!

\- ¡Gokudera! –gritan el Décimo, el idiota del beisbol i el cabeza de césped a la vez, corriendo hacia mí.

Sin energías para mantenerme de pie, caigo al suelo.

\- Lo siento, Décimo… Aunque me han quitado el anillo, he vuelto porque quería ver esos fuegos artificiales…

\- Gracias a Dios… Estoy muy feliz, Gokudera. –dice el Décimo con una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Pero he perdido…

\- Pero estás vivo y con eso tengo más que suficiente.

Sorprendido, cierro la mandíbula con fuerza para evita que se me escapen las lágrimas.

Gracias. Gracias por permitirme quedarme a su lado, a mí, una persona completamente ahogada por la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asegurando la pila de documentos entre mis brazos y el mentón, continuo mi camino a paso tranquilo por los diferentes pasadizos de aquella enorme mansión de estilo neoclásico situada a las afueras de Nápoles. Finalmente, llego delante la gran puerta de roble que la abro con el codo, acostumbrado a no hacerlo con las manos.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo el trabajo, no dispares Reborn!

\- Soy yo Décimo…

\- Ah, Gokudera… Menos mal…

\- ¿Cómo va con los documentos?

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Por fin he acabado! –exclama con una sonrisa- Así que ahora me voy a…

\- Lo siento, Décimo pero… Llevo más… -digo a la vez que dejo la pila de papeles sobre la mesa.

\- ¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Por quéee!? ¿¡De qué son ahora!?

\- Ehm, algunas facturas, informes de misiones… Ah, y también alguna carta de las familias aliadas…

\- …Ya… Y por casualidad, la mayoría son facturas…

\- Eehh… ¿Puede ser? –pregunto inseguro de que quiera saber la respuesta exacta.

\- ¡Aaagh! ¿¡Por qué tienen que destruir tantas cosas!? –exclama el Décimo apoyando la cabeza encima la mesa y cogiéndose los cabellos.

\- Tsk… ¿¡Cómo se atreven a molestar de esta forma al Décimo!? ¡No se preocupe, ahora les daré una lección! –exclamo molesto.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No hagas nada, no pasa nada!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Me pongo ahora y listos! –dice el Décimo incorporándose y cogiendo el papel de la pila que lo lee en voz alta- A ver… Es una factura para reparar… ¿Un lavabo público?

\- Oh, eso fue cosa de Mukuro y Hibari que se encontraron en el parque y empezaron a luchar.

\- O-ok… Siguiente. Una carta del Ayuntamiento pidiendo que me haga cargo de los gastos de reparación del ala izquierda del gimnasio… ¿Q-Qué?

\- Ah… De eso son culpables el cabeza de césped y el idiota de béisbol que se emocionaron con el ejercicio.

\- …¿Y qué me dices de la caída de una torre de tensión?

\- La vaca estúpida se quedó atorada y del susto la hizo explotar…

\- ¿Y la pastelería?

\- Eeh… Eso fue culpa mía… Mi hermana quería venderles unos de sus pasteles así que la hice explotar para evitar una epidemia de intoxicación…

\- …Vosotros…

La voz fría junto con el rostro serio del Décimo enciende todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo por lo que cogiendo la pila de documentos firmados, exclamo nervioso:

\- E-ehm, bueno, iré a guardar estos documentos y le traeré algún pastelillo y te de la cocina…

Sin dejar tiempo al Décimo de responder, me retiro del despacho. Con la puerta cerrada me permito dejar un suspiro de alivio. Aprecio mucho al Décimo y me desvivo para facilitarle el trabajo, pero mi cuerpo aún recuerda la última vez que nuestro querido cielo se enfadó. No, definitivamente, aquella semana que los seis guardianes estuvimos hospitalizados perdurará por mucho tiempo en nuestra memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Sigo sin verlo claro… -murmuro contrariado mientras ando por aquellos pasillos demasiado blancos para mi gusto.

\- Ma, ma, relájate Gokudera. –responde el idiota del beisbol cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tú estás demasiado tranquilo, idiota! –viendo cómo el otro se ríe, añado- ¡Pero no te rías! Todo esto me da mala espina…

\- Chicos, no pasa nada.

\- ¡Pero Décimo! Esta invitación de los Millefiore es muy sospechosa… Más si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que han hecho…

\- Lo sé, todos fuimos muy conscientes cuando lo comentamos en la reunión.

\- Ma, ma, lo resolveremos.

\- ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Sigues siendo demasiado optimista!

\- Chicos…

\- Perdón, Décimo…

\- ¡Perdón, Tsuna!

\- Yahoo~ Bienvenidos a nuestra base, Decimo de Vongola y sus guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia. –dice un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos violetas con un tatuaje del mismo color en la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Usted es Byakuran? –pregunta el Décimo cauteloso.

\- Sí, yo mismo. Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación a pesar de las circunstancias… que nos rodean. Oh, pero no os quedéis aquí, ¡Pasad, pasad! –exclama el anfitrión guiándonos hacia el interior del despacho e invitarnos a sentarnos en unos sofás de cuero que estaban enfrontados y separados por una mesa baja.

Byakuran ocupa el sofá de la izquierda mientras que el Décimo el de la derecha. Con un intercambio de miradas, Yamamoto se queda de pie detrás del Décimo en un estado de alerta mientras yo me siento a la derecha del Décimo listo para pasarle los documentos necesarios.

A mitad de la reunión, Byakuran se ha puesto a comer marshallows pero quitando este detalle, la reunión se desarrolla con normalidad por lo que una vez el acuerdo está firmado, nos levantamos y nos estábamos retirando cuando el anfitrión exclama:

\- Oh!

\- Con todas las alarmas encendidas, los tres nos giramos para encarar a Byakuran que muestra una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el Décimo con un rostro serio.

\- Qué cabeza la mía… Me olvidaba decir una cosa.

\- Tsk. ¿Y de qué se trata? –pregunto enfadado. No entiendo como un mocoso estúpido como este ha llegado a ser jefe de una familia mafiosa y encima, fusionarla con la familia Ginglio Nero.

\- Simplemente que sólo saldrán dos personas por su propio pie…

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres? –pregunta el idiota del beisbol con una mirada fría y acercando la mano a su espada.

De repente, oigo una respiración entrecortada a mi derecha por lo que dirijo la mirada para ver al Décimo caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Parpadeo confundido y con la mente en blanco, incapaz de entender la situación. Al ver una sustancia roja y espesa aparecer desde abajo del cuerpo del Décimo que se va extendiendo por el suelo, es todo lo que necesito para reaccionar.

\- ¡DÉCIMO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se ha terminado.

De alguna forma he fallado como mano derecha del Décimo.

Las imágenes de los dos entierros aparecen en mi mente como si se tratara de una película. Uno verdadero y uno falso, pero no por eso menos doloroso.

Aún recuerdo la confusión cuando Hibari sacó, quien sabe de dónde, la última orden secreta del Décimo: hacer dos entierros, uno oficial con el ataúd vacío y uno en secreto, sólo conocido por sus guardianes, dejando el ataúd con sus restos en medio de un claro del bosque que rodea la mansión.

Por otra parte, Décimo explicaba, en el mismo documento, las verdaderas intenciones de Byakuran, el hecho de que la reunión era una trampa dónde Soichi, un supuesto aliado infiltrado en Millefiore, le dispararía una bala especial que lo dejaría en un estado latente. Todo esto con la intención de traer a su, y posteriormente los nuestros, yos de hace diez años para que derroten a Byakuran.

Me tranquiliza el hecho de que no está muerto pero, para que despierte de su coma inducido hace falta cambiar el futuro desde el pasado, es decir, que nuestros yos de hace diez años en el pasado anulen este futuro de dos formas: borrando la existencia de Soichi o derrotando a Byakuran. Y ni siquiera haciendo todo esto, hay la seguridad absoluta de que la situación revierta porque hay muchos factores que determinan la línea temporal futura. Si eso pasa, si nuestro presente no cambia, el Décimo no despertará nunca y acabará muriendo.

Si eso llega a pasar…

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer a partir de ese momento?

¿Cómo puedo seguir avanzando cuando la luz que me guiaba se ha apagado para siempre? El pilar que me sostenía se ha derrumbado y yo me he quedado encima las runas, incapaz de levantarme de nuevo.

Ya no habrán más fuegos artificiales ni guerras de bolas de nieve juntos.

Ya no habrán más pilas de facturas de destrozos nuestros para firmar.

Ya no habrá más…

Un grito de más adelante interrumpe mis pensamientos. Notando que proviene del lugar dónde está el ataúd con los restos del Décimo, me apresuro a llegar dispuesto a derrotar al desgraciado que se ha atrevido a acercarse.

\- ¿Quién hay allí? –exclamo a la vez que entro en el claro. De repente, las fuerzas me fallan al reconocer la figura pequeña sentada dentro del ataúd. Tiene los mismos pelos en punta, los mismos ojos marrones pero en un cuerpo más joven. Sin querer tartamudeo- T-Tú eres…

\- ¿Eh? Esta cara… ¿Eres Gokudera?

\- Décimo… -susurro arrodillándome delante suyo, para después, cogerlo por las espaldas, asegurándome que es real y no una ilusión de mi mente. Sin poder aguantar más, exclamo- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Lo siento! –respondo al notar que lo cogía con demasiada fuerza.

\- Esto, no sé lo que pasa realmente… Puede que no me creas pero me ha golpeado la bazooca de los diez años de Lambo…

\- Cierto… Sólo tengo cinco minutos. –recordando mi papel en todo este embrollo, hago una respiración profunda, obligándome a apartar cualquier pensamiento innecesario- Escúcheme, cuando vuelva al pasado haga todo lo que le diga, por favor. No tengo tiempo para explicarle bien pero, cuando vuelva a su tiempo tiene que asesinar a este hombre inmediatamente. Esta foto es de este tiempo por lo conoció cuando iba a secundaria…

\- ¿¡EH!? –exclama el Décimo asustado- ¿Quién es? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "asesinar"?

\- No hay margen para dudar. –añado, maldiciendo interiormente el hecho de pedirle algo como esto, cuando se perfectamente que el Décimo es incapaz de hacer una acción tan innoble como matar a una persona… pero es esto o luchar contra toda Millefiore…

\- ¡Pero espera! ¿Asesinar? ¿Quitarle la vida a esta persona?

\- Si él no hubiese existido, Byakuran no hubiera conseguido tener…

\- ¡Un momento! –interrumpe el Décimo confundido- Hay una cosa que me preocupa… ¿Por qué mi yo de diez años en el futuro está en un sitio como este y en un ataúd?

\- Eso es porque…

Sin poder terminar, todo se vuelve negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hemos sacudido un poco la tierra pero todo ha ido bien. –explica Colonello.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Bien hecho! –exclama Soichi con una sonrisa alegre.

\- Y les hemos dejado un regalo por su trabajo… ¡Seguro que se sorprenden!

\- Mm… No me puedo creer que haya hecho todo esto sin cobrar… -murmura Viper.

\- Ha, esto no ha sido nada para mi… -se pavonea Verde ajustándose las gafas.

\- Bien, los niños ya han vuelto a su tiempo y estos chicos ya se han despertado… -comenta Colonello viéndonos con una sonrisa.

Sorprendido, miro a mi alrededor recibiendo los rostros de mis compañeros más cercanos. Reconozco que no me gustaba la idea de pasarles el peso de una misión de este calibre a nuestros yos del pasado, pero parece que contra todo pronóstico, nos han superado y derrotado a Byakuran. Derrota que nosotros no hubiésemos podido conseguir a pesar de toda la experiencia que cargamos a nuestras espaldas. De repente, recordando el estado del Décimo la última vez que lo vi, miro a mi alrededor preocupado murmurando:

\- Por cierto…

\- ¿Dónde está Tsuna? –interrumpe el idiota del béisbol.

\- Parece que todo ha ido como lo planeamos, ¿no?

La pregunta, formulada por una voz conocida y querida por todos, provoca que giremos la cabeza en dirección al origen de esta para ver al Décimo de pie en la puerta, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- ¡Décimo! –exclamo en medio de todo el alboroto de gritos y llantos que se desata después del breve silencio por la sorpresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí este fic que escribí el 2016. En teoría formaba parte de un conjunto de fics dónde se veían las escenas desde la perspectiva de los distintos guardianes y del mismo Tsuna pero… Aún no los he terminado, espero que con eso tenga la motivación suficiente para hacerlos (?).
> 
> A continuación, pondré las traducciones de las pocas palabras que hay en italiano, por si alguien se ha perdido:  
> Stronzo: gilipollas  
> Scemo: tonto  
> Vigliacco: cobarde  
> figlio di putana: hijo de puta  
> Sì, in realtà io appartengo a l'oscurità: Sí, en realidad pertenezco a la oscuridad  
> Sólo me queda desear que os haya gustado y agradecer a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Ah, y recordad que los reviews son un regalo para los escritores. ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!


End file.
